They say you die twice
by Pipesper
Summary: ¿Por qué tuvo que correr a salvar algo que era causa perdida? ¿Por qué no se detuvo ni siquiera a medir las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Por qué, si sabía esas y muchas otras cosas, entró? ¿Por qué los dejó a todos y simplemente corrió? Quizás había respuesta a esas preguntas, quizás no, pero para Tadashi ese no era el momento de pensar y temer.


_Hellooooo, vengo aquí con mi primera historia de Big Hero 6. Nos leemos abajo._

 _Big Hero 6 no es mio, le pertenece a Disney y a alguien más, supongo(?)_

* * *

They say you die twice

* * *

Más de alguien llegó a preguntarse, antes o después, _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué tuvo que correr a salvar algo que era causa perdida? ¿Por qué no se detuvo ni siquiera a medir las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿Por qué, si sabía esas y muchas otras cosas, entró? ¿Por qué los dejó a todos y simplemente corrió?

Tadashi solo quería ser un héroe. Tadashi solo quería salvar las vidas de las personas. Tadashi solo quería comenzar haciendo un pequeño acto que para él significaba todo.

Tal vez en un principio ninguna de esas cosas pasó por su cabeza, quizás fue un tonto impulso que lo llevó a hacer algo mucho más peligroso de lo que en realidad creía. Pero lo hizo, en cuanto vio el fuego, en cuanto oyó el nombre de su profesor y mentor, no pensó en nada más. Simplemente no podía dejarlo así. ¡Una persona inocente no debía morir en esas circunstancias! Entre las llamas, rodeado de lo que alguna vez amó. No. No era justo. Por eso corrió. Corrió porque tenía ese tonto pensamiento en la mente, ese que le decía que todos en el mundo necesitan ser salvados, tener un héroe, incluso los villanos. Y sí, eso es cierto, todo el mundo necesita a ese alguien, pero el momento en que Tadashi decidió hacer real ese pensamiento… no fue el indicado.

 _ **Ellos dicen que mueres dos veces en esta vida.**_

Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en aquel momento. Los ojos de Hiro, llenos de terror, las miles de palabras que quedaron sin pronunciar, el rostro de todos sus seres queridos y mejores amigos. Y una pregunta. ¿Iba a arriesgar todo eso para salvar a una persona? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta coherente, sus pies se movieron casi por iniciativa propia. " _Lo siento, Hiro. Tengo que hacerlo"._ No alcanzó a decírselo, pues las palabras quedaron atrapadas en sus labios. " _No vengas tampoco, no corras peligro."_

¿Quería ser reconocido por alguien? ¿Quería ser esa clase de héroe que todos apuntaran en cuanto lo veían por la calle? ¿Quería que lo recordaran por siempre por ser el salvador de una persona cuando no había esperanza? No, no y no. Tadashi no quería nada de eso. Solo era un chico que quería salvar a una persona. Quizás si quisiera ser un héroe, pero no uno que acaparara todas las portadas, miradas, conversaciones. Él solo quería salvar a una persona que fue muy importante y lo intentó.

Antes de partir, le dio a Hiro una última mirada y unas últimas palabras que después desearía haber cambiado. Si hubiese sabido que eran las últimas habría elegido unas mejores, pero Hiro sabía cuánto lo quería, cuán orgulloso estaba de él, sabía que era el mejor hermano que hubiese deseado. Si hubiese sabido que eran sus últimas palabras, Tadashi le habría pedido perdón por dejarlo tan abruptamente. Su hermano pequeño solo era un niño, muchas veces tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que con esa actitud Hiro solo intentaba protegerse del dolor. ¿Y qué haría si él ya no podía estar más a su lado? ¿Qué haría con todo ese dolor que tenía escondido dentro de su corazón? ¿Cómo enfrentaría esa dura vida? _"Hiro, por favor, deja ir todo ese dolor, por favor…"_

—Alguien tiene que salvarlo.

Para Tadashi, fueron palabras que se llevó inmediatamente el viento. Pero era cierto, alguien debía salvar al profesor Callaghan. Así que corrió, le ordenó a todo su cuerpo que le hiciera ese último favor, porque, aun cuando intentara negarlo, supo en cuanto vio las llamas devorando el lugar cruelmente, que no había marcha atrás. Que era el fin, pero si era realmente el final, tenía que hacerlo bien.

En el interior la vista de Tadashi se paseó desesperadamente buscando algo entre el humo y el fuego, algún movimiento, algo que le indicara que ahí todavía había alguien con vida, sin embargo ahí solo encontró destrucción, dolor y desesperación. Le era casi imposible respirar por los gases tóxicos que lo rodeaban casi una neblina asesina. Sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos por mucho tiempo y, por más que lo intentara, solo duraban un par de segundos, segundos en que tenía por delante nada más que el color rojo apoderándose de todo. El calor en el interior era sofocante, asfixiante, horrible, más de lo que cualquier ser humano tuviese que soportar jamás en toda su vida. Tadashi avanzaba dando lentos y torpes pasos entre los escombros que no hacían más que dificultar la tarea. ¿Cómo iba a salvar al profesor Callaghan si apenas podía mantenerse de pie? La pregunta lo nubló en más de una oportunidad, pero simplemente no se dejó intimidar por ella. Lo lograría, estaba seguro. Aunque las probabilidades se encontraran en su contra. Encontraría una solución, siempre lo hacía. No había problema imposible para Tadashi Hamada. Sin rendirse siguió buscando entre los restos de los proyectos de la feria: objetos chamuscados, destruidos, tristemente llevados a convertirse en cenizas. ¿Cuántos de ellos habrían ayudado a la humanidad? ¿Cuántos de ellos pudieron no ser tan útiles? ¿Cuánto tiempo les habría llevado a sus creadores finalizarlos? Al final todo acababa quedando en nada. Como su esfuerzo por hacer algo bueno por el mundo.

Tadashi dio un paso más al frente, su último paso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una explosión borró todo lo que tenía por delante. Sus ojos se cerraron por fin, luego de ver fugazmente como todo llegaba a su término. Las llamas que tanto quiso evitar lo rodearon y se apoderaron de él, dolorosamente. El lugar en el que había estado desapareció. Todo se consumió. Un grito escapó por sus labios con su último aliento. No encontró al profesor ni lo encontraría nunca. Sin embargo su grito tenías otras razones. Tadashi no era una persona egoísta, no quería tener más allá de lo que ya poseía, pero… no quería morir. Como toda persona que se encuentra en las puertas de la muerte lo único que deseaba en ese momento es no cruzar dichas puertas. Era joven aún, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su vida, tantas personas que salvar, tantos momentos que vivir, tantos sentimientos que descubrir. Su proyecto estaba listo, ese que tantas noches desveladas le valió, ese que ayudaría a tanta gente, ese que planeaba en un futuro cercano hacer funcionar a mayor escala con la ayuda de Hiro. Pensaba que él podría hacerle algunas mejoras, o podía reírse de lo estúpido o increíble que era, o incluso podría estar orgulloso por fin de su hermano mayor. Hiro. No podía creer que era el final y que no volvería a verlo nunca más. ¿Qué iba a ser de su querido hermano? La idea de abandonarlo, y a todo el mundo, simplemente dolía más que el fuego que robó su vida. Hiro perdió a sus padres y ahora a su hermano. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Iban a ir a la universidad juntos. Se convertirían en los mejores inventores del mundo. Serían felices viviendo con la tía Cass. Ella les daría uno que otro dulce, los animaría, los regañaría. Ella siempre estaría de su lado, porque era fantástica; siempre le estaría agradecido por todo lo que hizo por ellos durante todos esos años.

No podía morir, simplemente no podía. Estaba consciente de que estaba muriendo, ¿o ya habría muerto? No sentía dolor, así que debía de estar muerto. Pero…

Aún no quería creerlo. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos? Nunca más vería a Honey con el cabello lleno de colores esos días en que sus experimentos tenían una leve falla, se perdería de sus grandes sonrisas que siempre estaban allí cuando se necesitaban, no escucharía sus gritos de emoción, de tristeza, de aburrimiento, de lo que fuera.

Extrañaría las divertidas, y aterradoras, charlas con GoGo y, de la misma manera, que ella intentara lanzarle uno de esos discos voladores por la cabeza cuando no estaba de humor. O cuando estaba de buen humor. Nunca se sabía con esa chica, pero esa era la mejor parte.

¿Quién más le sacaría una sonrisa por más una estupidez, planeada o no planeada, si no era Fred? ¿Con quién más sacaría de quicio a los demás con una pequeña broma? Nunca había tenido un día aburrido si Fred estaba cerca, los malos días no existían para su amigo.

Siempre temía que Wasabi entrara en su laboratorio y pusiera todo en orden, o patas arriba para él mismo, pero también siempre esperaba que lo hiciera y que Tadashi tuviese el regocijo de regañarlo, pelear un rato como dos niños y luego reír a carcajadas.

Tadashi no podía creer lo fácil que era perderlo todo en menos de un segundo. Ni siquiera estuvo consciente del último momento que en que respiró. En que pestañó. En que movió los labios en busca de ayuda. No era justo. Quizás todos los que morían lo creían así.

Dejaba tanto atrás que no era justo simplemente desaparecer así como así, sin un momento para decir adiós.

Tadashi solo quería… que todos estuvieran bien.

Pero todo acabó. Había acabado su misión en el mundo.

Y solo se arrepentía, de no vivir un poco más.

 _ **La primera vez es cuando dejas de respirar…**_

— _Solo quiero que hagas una cosa…_ — Baymax todavía podía oír la voz de Hiro resonando entre sus circuitos, dándole su último deseo. Su voz era cansada y parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. — _Llévale esto a Tadashi._

En ese momento, el que fuera el inventor más grande del mundo, le tendió el único objeto que había atesorado celosamente desde su infancia: la gorra que su hermano mayor había perdido el día del accidente. Baymax sin entender demasiado el por qué una persona que ya no se encontraba entre ellos necesitaría tal objeto como una gorra, accedió, dándole un último vistazo a su paciente y mejor amigo. Ya no era más el niño que buscaba ayuda aún sin pedirla. Hiro había dejado atrás todo el odio, ira, resentimiento y dolor que lo atormentaron luego de la muerte de su hermano mayor y pasó a concentrarse en las cosas que realmente eran importantes: los amigos, la familia, el ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Él le había dirigido una última mirada al robot también y le dijo tantas cosas con esa sola mirada, sin abrir ni un centímetro su boca, pero entendiéndose todo a la perfección. Las palabras estaban de más, todo el mundo debe partir en algún momento. Baymax lo sabía, Hiro lo sabía. Y, en alguna ocasión, Tadashi también lo supo.

El cementerio de San Fransokyo era una mezcla de calma, silencio y miles de memorias. Baymax sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse: a un alejado lugar tenuemente iluminado por la luz del sol, donde la brisa de primavera daba tímidas vueltas y dos árboles de cerezo comenzaban recién a florecer y a mostrar sus bellos botones rosas. Uno de esos árboles parecía ganarle la carrera al segundo. Era aquel sitio, que inspiraba más armonía que cualquier otro en la tierra, en el que se encontraba el memorial a un joven inventor que murió a una temprana edad intentando salvar a otra persona sin esperar nada a cambio, que tenía grandes ideales y proyectos para el futuro, y que fue considerado un héroe por sus seres queridos e incluso por los que alguna vez escucharon de su historia. Baymax detuvo su marcha frente a la tumba en que descansaba eternamente su creador, dejó que el silencio siguiera su curso por unos momentos más y luego cumplió el último deseo de su amigo. Baymax dejó descansar la vieja gorra junto a los muchos otros objetos que se hallaban allí. A los ojos de otra persona, aquella sucia y deshecha gorra, hubiese pasado desapercibida, pero, para los que conocieron a ese valiente chico, aquel objeto que parecía tan simple hubiera traído a su memoria más de algún recuerdo, y una que otra lágrima. El robot se alejó un par de pasos y observó el memorial, no sabía muy bien que decir. ¿Qué palabras son las adecuadas para alguien que ya no está?

—Tadashi— pronunció lentamente; su mirada iba entre la gorra y la imagen que adornaba el memorial—. La tarea que me pediste llevar a cabo hace un par de años, la de cuidar a Hiro…

Esta vez, la mirada Baymax fue a parar al espacio que había entre los dos cerezos. Allí, en medio de un árbol florecido y otro que comenzaba lentamente a hacerlo, los pétalos y la brisa formaron al parecido a una figura.

—Está completa.

Y, aunque Baymax no estuviese seguro, la figura era igual a Tadashi.

—¿Tadashi? —la figura pareció sonreír—. ¿Estás satisfecho con mis cuidados, Tadashi?

— _Estoy satisfecho con mis cuidados, Baymax. Gracias por cuidar a Hiro._

Tan pronto como el viento pronunció esas palabras, el gran robot, el primero, o el segundo en teoría, entre muchos otros que vendrían después, dejó de funcionar, como por arte de magia.

… _ **y la segunda, tiempo después, cuando alguien dice tu nombre por última vez.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Debo admitir que este fic lo comencé a inicios de este año y había estado postergando mucho el terminarlo(?) Así que ayer, cuando vi de nuevo la película, me decidí por fin a terminarlo y publicarlo /o/ (La película abrió la herida que creí ya había cerrado, TADASHI, WHY? ;OO;) La frase la vi en una imagen una vez y me gustó mucho, además que le viene al tema. No sé si soy muy sensible o algo, pero el final me sacó una lagrimita ;-;_

 _Espero que les guste, cualquier falta, comentario o lo que sea, pueden dejarlo, con confianza, es gratis(?)_

 _Nos leemos pronto, Bye~_

 _Pipes_


End file.
